1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential with a mechanical torque transfer between the two outputs when the torque which one of them can transmit is limited.
These differentials are also called limited slip differentials.
2. Background of the Related Art
Systems with added friction are already known, for example differentials including friction disks, precalibrated or not, between the two outputs or between an output and the housing.
Differentials having a natural friction by the use in their inner kinematic chain of gearings with perpendicular and nonintersecting axes such as a wheel and worm screw are also known.
These embodiments can be criticized for their bulk, their complexity and their cost.